There are no known prior art inexpensive special purpose computer systems that are universally adaptable to automatically dis-enable a variety of heating, air conditioning and ventilating (HVAC) systems under critical timing conditions. Specialty computers are limited to specific types of thermal/ventilation systems for special purpose individual tasks such as the saving of energy. If general purpose computers were to be programmed for control of different heating and ventilating systems, it would be impractical, inconvenient and expensive to have facilities and programming for the computers enabling them to operate with any specific thermal and ventilating control system or to establish specific utility benefits from any such thermal and ventilating control system.
Thus, it is an objective of this invention to introduce a low cost, user friendly, special purpose computerized system for timing control of the operation of thermal/ventilation systems.
There is known in the art a special purpose, low cost system for automatically turning off a thermal/ventilation control system in response to particular encountered conditions, namely: U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,181 to Michael L. Simmons, et al., Jul. 23, 1996 for Automatic Room Occupancy Controlled Fuel Saving System for Air Conditioning/Heater Units. This system however is limited to the special purpose of disabling an air conditioning system when a room is unoccupied.